High school drama
by wayyy04
Summary: whats worst, getting your butt kicked by your worst enemies or having to turn in a research paper to them on monday! romy, wando, kiotr...it gets a lil serious later with more action
1. Chapter 1

Hey ok….im giving this another try!

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men

Ok….here we go!

4 am. Rogue's black sony alarm clock went off, blasting My Chemical Romance into the small shared room.

"O God, like, who the hell wakes up at 4 in the morning!" kitty was half asleep, sitting up on her bed with a deadly look on her face. The usually happy go-lucky-girl during the day is a demon in the morning. Her hair was a complete mess and apparently she forgot to take off her makeup last night cause she had pink lip gloss smudged all over her face with black mascara.

Rogue was cracking up at this hideous sight "ah do kit" she was already getting used to waking up at such early hours, unlike kitty who can strangle someone, that was trying to wake her up, with out even looking…which Jean learned the hard way.

"this like totally sucks!" kitty threw her head back on the pillow but accidentally phased through the bed completely. Rogue paused then started laughing even more when she heard kitty's deafening screams and Bobby's throaty morning voice yelling for help.

She would have given up make up and switched to preppy clothes just to have seen what happened. She sighed and got off her bed, still giggling from mental pictures she was having. She walked over to the bathroom and changed into her work out clothes, on the way back to her room to pick up her Ipod she found kitty dazed sitting on the bed drenched.

"wat the hell happened to ya" rogue tried her best to keep a serious face on.

"he-he-he l-l-like iced me….he though I was a evil ….flying monkey "

Rogue couldn't take it anymore she was laughing so hard on the floor that kitty finally snapped out of her dazed state. Bobby always had nightmares about evil flying space monkeys, they were his greatest fear, and the only reason why rogue knew this was cause of the time she accidentally touched him. She was thinking about using it against him someday, but after what just happened she couldn't resist.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at rogue "that's it im like totally going to phasing you through a metal wall rogue!" she hissed, and then leaped at her.

Rogue quickly got up ran out before kitty could catch her.

Rogue ran for about an hour to Bayville's cliff, letting the metal music pulse through her body sitting down watch the sun raise, dangling her legs over the cliff. She breathed in its cool crisp morning air loving each breath of it. Losing all of her sense to just watching the dark sky change from dark blue to pink, orange, and purple. Watching how the sun's rays played images against the early clouds. She didn't notice that someone was standing right behind her until after the early morning show was finally finished with the sun out completely. She gasped when she noticed that someone was behind, now feeling them about a foot behind standing above her.

"morning chere, remy didn't know dat you were a early oiseau (bird)" Remy smirked at how she didn't notice that he was their watching her.

"Gawd damnit swamp rat, wat the hell are yah doing here are you planning on kidnapping me again" rogue lifted herself up onto her feet stretching, when she turned around to look at Remy.

Remy was about to reply to her remark but couldn't speak when she finally turned around to face him. She was wearing black running pants that hung at her perfectly shaped hips, black leather gloves, a large cut green shirt that laid loosely on top of her black sports bra, and she wasn't wearing any makeup on her porcelain white skin. He finally regained his composer and smirked his signature smile.

"you look nice chere"

Rogue rolled her eyes in response, hating that she wasn't wearing her heavy dark makeup. "wat do ya want Cajun"

"you know it aint safe to do dat chere" he had a look of concern on his face

"do wat"

"To sit at da edge of dat cliff chere" he said pointing at the cliffs edge.

She narrowed her "ah'm not suicidal if that's what ya'll think"

He raised his arms in defense "remy didn't think you were, he cares about you, he wouldn't want an accident to happen to his chere"

If he wanted her to stop narrowing her eyes at him, he did not succeed.

"ah aint yours, swamp rat, and since when did someone's enemy cared about them"

"I aint your enemy chere" he said seriously "its all a game" he smirked

She laughed at that. "what ever swamp rat, I got to go I still need to take a shower before school" after pausing to think about what she just said, and who she said it in front of, she answered to Remy harshly know exactly what he was thinking "With out ya help, ya perv!" and began to walk away.

He took a step back with his hand over his chest "you wound remy, chere, deirs no reason for you to think that remy thinks such perveted thoughts about you, dis hommie is a gentlemen" his smirk turned into an amused evil grin.

"Ha! Yall a gentlemen, and I have every reason to KNOW you think that way" she began to run back to the institute "Later swamp rat"

"not so fast chere" in one quick motion he was in front of her, mere inches from her face. She gasped at how close they were and had to tilt her head up to look into his mesmerizing red on black eyes. He was bout 6 inches taller then her and had to look down to see her emerald green eyes that he always got caught up just looking in them, losing himself.

She looked away with an angry face. "back off Gambit! Ah don't want to know your perverted thoughts!"

He lifted her chin up with his gloved hand, so that she can look at him in the eyes again. "how bout we accidentally bump into each other again, chere" he said trying to hide the hope he had in his voice.

"ah highly doubt that today was accident, but" she looked deeper into his eyes debting what to do "but yah ill like to bump into ya tomorrow…accidentally" she smiled at that.

He smiled "what ever you say chere"

"what ever, but I have a feeling im going to regret this latter " she looked at her watch on purpose to brake their eye contact, so that he wouldn't see her blush.

"well I guess you got to go, chere, you got a big day at school today" he had an evil grin plastered on his face.

She narrowed her eyes "What do ya know Cajun?" stepped back from him but secretly kind of regretted, missing how his body heat warmed her. _Damn it rogue snap out of it!_ She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"nuttin chere, but you got ta or else you'll be late" not budging in telling her anything, and laughing inwardly, loving the way she gets mad.

She was about to say something about throwing him over the cliff but didn't get to because her cell phone rang. It was kitty telling her to hurry up before the morning rush hour.

"yah ok kit ah'll be there….w/e …bye" she hung up the phone and looked up to question remy even more about what he knew, but he wasn't their anymore.

"hugh…w/e" she said to herself upset that he left without telling her anything.

"like rogue what took you so long this morning" kitty was back to her normal preppy self, wearing a pink tank top and khaki Bermuda shorts and pink sequence flip flops.

"lost track of time, suagh" rogue was finally wearing her dark makeup but had barely on because she didn't have enough time. She had on a pair of her favorite black cargo pants with a cut up pink Floyd shirt on top of her green tank top, with her signature silk black glove and leather combat boots.

They were both in 1st period English, and were completely ignoring what ever the teacher said. Rogue looked around the room looking at what funny weird things people did when they were bored and thinking that no one was watching them.

Toad was trying to figure out how he could hook and unhook his fingers, with a stupid amazed look on his face.

Lance was carving his name on the desk but started scratching fiercely when he spelled his name wrong…again. Practically all the desk in the whole school had Lances name on it and at least a third of them were scratched out twice because he messed up.

Rogue sat in the back in her usual seat. Kitty turned around when the teacher was to busy writing something on the board.

"Like did you hear about all the new teachers Mystique has to replace the old ones that were like too scared for their own health for teaching in an environment filled with mutants" kitty rolled her eyes, a trait she got from rogue "like in the past nothing happened to them"

"Sugah, ah think it was in the Past that convinced them…now they just know why….even though they also know now it was also us that SAVED them" rogue growled, a trait SHE got from Logan.

"Like What ever I just hope they didn't pick another hippy that doesn't shave her legs or arm pits in that matter" kitty shivered, remembering past events with her old teacher….it still gave her nightmares at night.

"well ah bet they hired another old high school jock that still lives in his 'Golden days' with a beer belly, missing half his hair, and drinks in his office to 'work' on important papers"

Kitty started giggling, but stopped when the teacher asked her to answer her question. But lucky for her the bell rang. Everyone raced out of the room.

"see ya later kit, ah got auto shop" rogue left in the other direction to her locker. Where Wanda was waiting for her. The two got along pretty good, they both had a lot in common…they both hated magneto for example, and they both wanted him to die a painful death …even though Wanda scarily enjoyed that part more.

"Alright see you in 5th period, and im holding you up to that bet!" kitty yelled.

"What was that about?" Wanda asked leaning up against rogue locker. She was wearing her signature black pants and tank top with a blood red trench coat; her black boots with small metal spikes on them…you know "to kick your ass better with""

"so who do we got, sugah" Rogue got her books and slammed her locker shut.

Wanda reached into her pocket-her hands were free, meaning she never carried books, meaning she didn't get them, meaning she didn't have them, meaning she burned them, meaning she just didn't care.- she pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and read "Mr. Allerdyce….who the hell his he"

"sounds like an old crocked man that is scared of everything"

"well who ever he is this is going to be an easy A the whole year"

"we probably wont even learn anything" Rogue was a little upset about that cause she really did like auto shop.

"What ever, whole ever he is hes going to have hell this" wanda kicked the door open to the class room and stopped right in her tracks with a shocked face….which scared rogue cuase she always saw wanda with a deadly face on…which was beginning to convince her that her face was actually like , until now….

"Holy crap!" was all she said

"wanda what the h---"Rogue quickly looked inside to see what she was talking about and almost stopped breathing. "HOLY CRAP!"

"hey kit" lance was standing by kitty's locker waiting for her.

"hey lance" kitty blushed, so she quickly tried to hide her face behind her locker door.

She finally pulled out her books which lance took from her "let me get that"

She blushed again. Not knowing what else to do she slammed her locker closed and began walking to art class. "um…aren't you like going to be late to class"

"um….i got art with you too" he opened the classrooms door so she can walk in first "Auto shop was taken remember"

They both sat down at their desk waiting for their teacher to come. The bell finally rang and somebody came rushing in. the whole class became quite, which shocked kitty to look up from her sketches. A tall buff man in late teens to early twenties came in too the room and threw his books on his desk. He was wearing a black suite that matched his hair, he had light blue eyes, which was a large contrast to his rough exterior. You can tell he was shy and nervous by the way he couldn't stop moving and quickly wrote his name on the board. Kitty was to busy checking him out to read what he was writing, and for some strange reason he looked a lot familiar. _Damn like hes totally hot! Hugh stop it kitty hes a teacher! Yah but hes really young he cant be atleast 22! But hes a teacher and you're a student! Yah but im 18! Its legal …right? Ahh…who cares no harm in looking…for gods sakes the rest of the girls are checking out his muscels too! Damn you suite! _

Kitty finally snapped out of it when she noticed Lance wasn't breathing and had a dangerous face on. She finally read what was on the board "Piotr Rasputin"

"holy crap" thats when it hit her in why he looked so familiar it was Colossus. She didn't recognize him that very well because she only got the chance to like see him twice during apocalypse.

"um…hello my name is Piotr…and ill be your" he gulped real hard "your new art teacher"

Kitty's mouth hit the floor _Omg like this cant be happening!_

"Holy crap" rogue couldn't believe it. Wanda and her were finally sitting at their desks still in shock that their new teacher was Pyro.

"im shocked john" wanda said folding her arms

"that im your teacher and that I can curse you with detention, AND THAT I HOLD YOU DEAR FUTURE IN MY MANIPULATING HANDS!" he began to laugh hysterically like he usually does.

"no that you actually graduated high school" wanda said calmly

John narrowed his eyes at her kick-in-the-ego-and-crazy-threatening-laugh-speech and was about to say something when rogue started laughing hysterically.

"ya name is Allerdyce…..it sounds so normal for such an insane person" she said in between giggles.

John crossed his arms over his chest and hissed "I know what you did last summer" he pulled out her file and waved it in front of her face. She gasped and looked at Wanda wide eyed.

"hes eval….pure eval"

What happens next! Will their be a new frech teacher….will rogue lose her bet on the new PE teacher…. AND WHAT DID ROGUE DO LAST SUMMER!

Lol

Hope you liked it!


	2. STUPID BET!

Hey ok….im giving this another try!

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men

Hey thank u so much for ur reviews!...even if it was only the two of you…u don't know how much u made my day!...cuz I suck at writing ….i move too fast in the plot…but! I have this awesome plot for another x-men fanfic….and I would like to know if ur interested in helping me out! ;p

Kitty was walking towards rogue –actually sprinted- who was sitting at her usually table in the back of the cafeteria. Kitty finally got her tray filled with cafeteria "food', and stopped when she noticed something was burning. She looked down and saw some poor guy sitting in a table crying because half his hair was burnt off.

Kitty finally reached rogue, throwing her book bag on the chair next to her, she looked back at the poor guy with no hair.

"like what the hell happened to him" kitty felt bad for the guy, wondering what he was going to do for the senior dance next week. But then she noticed that rogue wasn't talking, instead her eyes were wide and she was rocking back and forth in her chair.

"what---" wanda cut her off, she threw her tray –actually it wasn't hers- of food on the floor and threw water at rogue to snap her out of it. Rogue gasped, shrugged, and looked at kit. "hey when did ya get here"

"like should I ask" kitty asked she turned around when she heard the guy with no hair wale when some girl gave him her compact.

"auto shop" was all wanda said. Rogue shivered remembering what happened

"_stop it rogue, you cant laugh at…. your teacher don't make me give you a detention!" pyro said hoping she would shut up "and no wanda I didn't sleep with my teachers to graduate"_

"_like they would sleep with ya…. _Allerdyce_"_

"_rogue seriously whats so funny" wanda wanted to slap her friend over the head_

_Pyro Hissed and sent a ball of flames at her, using his blow torch for fire. The other students didn't notice because either they were actually doing the work or sleeping. Lucky for rogue, she ducked…unlucky for the guy sitting behind her who was sleeping, lost his hair._

_The guy screamed and looked up at pyro…all he said was "ooooppppssss" started laughing and said "think of it as a new look"_

"rogue like snap out of it" kitty threw more water at rogue to bring her back from her flash back.

"damn it kit! hose me why don't ya"

"ok"

"ah'm kiddin!"

"wanda don't bring the hose!" kitty yelled outside

"ah crap" was all wanda said. She was mad because she hasn't used the school hose yet to her own pleasure and she was a senior…but then to her joy (a/n: I know scary) a stupid blond preppy girl walked by in a white tank top and looked at wanda with narrowed eyes. All wanda did was switch the hose on while the girl screamed bloody murder. Wanda finally got back to the table with a satisfied look on her face. Kit and rogue looked at her with wide eyes. "what!" wanda yelled

"ehhh…um …like yea …rogue what happened exactly in auto shop" kitty asked trying to change the subject.

"allerdyce that's what happened"

"what?"

"Pyro's our new teacher"

Kitty's mouth dropped. "HOLY CRAP!"

"that's what we said" wanda said in a nonchalant way, kicking her feet up on the table

"so how was art class" rogue said before kitty could talk, clearly trying to forget what else happened in auto class.

"o…um…like…you see"

"damn it spill it out" wanda said clearly annoyed

"piotr" she blushed "hes a really great guy … I mean hes shy and hes very talented and he has such a passion for art"

Wanda rolled her eyes, Rogue raised her eyebrow. "hey what happened to lance?"

"O um…he's like in the nurse's office for punchin his hand in like a metal wall…" kitty looked away

"should ah ask"

Kitty shock her head with so much force she wipped a guy in the eyes with her high pony tail "ahhh my eyes!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wanda skipped out P.E. leaving kitty and rogue alone to get ready for gym. The were changed into to their uniform. With short blue shorts and a gray t-shirt, ofcourse rogue had to wear fishnets and thin gloves that reached above her elbows to block too much skin exposure and to not die of heat.

They were walking out of the locker room and were about to open the door to the gym when kitty stopped right at the door "so rogue are you ready for our bet"

Rogue rolled her eyes "yah w/e sugah…hes got to be fat, ugly, and going bald"

"ok!" kitty laughed and skipped inside the gym when both rogue and her stopped with jaws on the floor.

Two words for trouble….Remy LeBeau….or in rogues case "swamp rat!"

Remy quickly turned around used to the name as his own and smiled looking at rogue up and down. He was wearing a tight white muscel shirt with black jogging pants his hair was pulled back in a small pony tail and he began to jog over to rogue and kit

"the..the new PE teacher…"

Rogue couldn't help herself in her shock plus the fact that remy had awesome arms, a toned body and WAS INCREDIBLY HOT. And also for the fact that he ignored every other senior girl that was hitting on him to go see her …rogue…she couldn't believe it …._is this hell? _Was all she thought.

"yah kit" rogue respond to kit who was also in shock

"the new teacher has to be fat right?"

Rogue gulped looking at remy's awesome six pack "yup"

"ugly?"

She loved that smirk of his on his beautiful face and his red on black eyes, which were covered now by shades

"yup"

"And going bald…..?"

She loved his rugged curly, dirty brown hair…that fell over his hypnotic eyes.

"yup" she gulped again, but real hard this time since he was finally standing infront of her.

"then pay up" was all kitty said, sticking her hand out in front of rogues face.

"afternoon chere" rogue had that smirk on his face and rogue can see his eyes shimmer with amusement of her shock just for one second behind his shades.

Rogue was speechles with eyes still wide, she stuck her hand into her shorts pocket grabbed what ever money she had in their and shoved it into kitty's letting quarters and some dollars fall…because she couldn't keep her eyes off of him…then she snapped out of it remembering something…"damn it! I owe Wanda too!"

000000000000000000

will rogue go broke! WILL WANDA GET STUCK IN DETENTION W/ PYRO CUZ SHE SKIPPED PE...WILL KITTY----------OR WILL WE EVER FIND OUT WHAT ROGUE DID LAST SUMMER

Review!please!


	3. im singing in the rain!

Ello! Ok this might be short….but w/e. lol

Xxx

6:00 pm. The mayhem of what happened that day was finally over. God...how rogue wished it was all a nightmare. But the beating drops of rain kept on reminding her that it was all too real. Rogue was walking down the streets of Bayville….taking the long way home. She told Scott that she would rather walk since it was such a beautiful day….he only looked her weird (a/n: if you can tell from under his glasses) while getting drenched from head to toe in a matter of seconds from the rain. He shrugged and rain in the car when Jean and kitty started complaining about their hair.

So there she was walking alone down proper street ….the only one truly enjoying the rain. Her happy feeling went away when she saw her own refection on a store window. There on her forehead was a HUGE round red circle from the dodge ball that hit her when she was too distracted in watching Remy run around beaming the balls at stupid blondes that kept on trying to trip rogue and kitty. And out of no where a big red blob came rushing toward…..well she blacked out and cursed at whoever threw it until she realized that Remy was sitting beside her examining her head with gloved hands. She caught her breath when he pulled back her white streaked hair from her face…noticing her red checks Remy smirked, thinking that it was a "perfect flirty thing to do"…but instead got punched in the chest (she didn't want to get suspended for punching him in the face …he was a teacher no matter how wrong that was in sooooo many levels…._curse you mystique!_) and was cursed out 30 times in one sentence.

A sigh escaped her red lips…_at least it aint bright red anymore…_she shock her head realizing how stupid she was acting in caring how she looked …_ah mean theirs no point right…?_ She focused back on the sound of the rain humming against the earth. Skipping and jumping in puddles she sang "im singing in the rain" COMPLETELY out of tune…and then she just stopped, standing in the middle of the deserted street, head tilted up, eyes closed, and lips parted, welcoming the rain. She loved it all….feeling the way the it heavily beat against her skin…rolling down her face, down her neck and past her shoulders….just _feeling_…imagining that the drops of rain were fingers…kiss …licking down her arms, a shiver curling up her spin only to intensify the feeling. And for that she loved the rain cause it gave her something she couldn't have….cursed never to feel it by human hands, hands that belonged to a man….a man she could love and that loved her back.

She stood there taking it all in never wanting it to stop when she heard a voice….his voice.

"chere…" Remy finally walked over to her from where he stood in the alley smocking a cigarette. Watching the rain roll down her bare shoulders, arms, and hands. She had taken them off thinking she was alone. O but how he carved to touch her, the rain screaming temptation. She whorled around shocked that someone else was their, she struggled to take her t-shirt and gloves out of her book bag. But stopped when his gloved hand grabbed her wrist, she froze he didn't even hesitate to touch her, gloved hand or not.

She slowly lifted her head shocked with wide eyes, uneasy that she was only wearing a tank top, deadly skin exposing.

"non" he hesitated, but spoke softly, truly "don't do dat"

"ah--h" she was still shocked, and couldn't bare to look at his now exposed red on black eyes that she loved so much…even though she would never admit it.

She took a deep breath and said: "back off remy …ah don't want ya to get hurt"

He smiled, with out missing the fact that she didn't call him gambit, swamp rat, or any curse words. He let go of her wrist and stepped back, so she can have space…even though they both regretted it…wanting to be closer to each other even though they were about 2 ft apart.

To change the subject he said: "so how was school chere" he smirked his cocky smile

She rolled her eyes "go ta hell" she laughed and looked down

"so why are ya walkin down da street alone chere" he desperately wanted to see her emerald eyes again. "ya can get hurt …bad homes around here …AND ya can get a cold"

She rolled her eyes again "ah already bumped into one swamp rat"

"oui…point him out dan" turnec around as if he was looking for the "bad" guy. She laughed which pleased him that he succeed.

"w/e .Wanda is stuck in detention with john and kitty didn't want ta get her hair wet….so in short ah'm walin-in-the-rain-buddyless "

"ill be ya buddy…when ever it rains youll find me"

"ha! Ah find ya when ah'm tryin to avoid ya"

"merde….ya really do like woundin remy" he acted hurt…then smirked "so wanda is stuck with flame brain…I feel bad for her"

**Flash to wanda in detention**

John is annoying her in singing the theme song to the "breakfast club" and playing around with his lighter swirling it around an inch close to her hair. And her sitting on her desk with her feet on top, arms crossed, with a deadly look on her face trying to stay clam.

eNd FLASH

"ha! Poor pyro" rogue laughed stepping closer to remy

5 MINS. AFTER LAST FLASH TO WANDA

John is upside down ducked tapped to the ceiling in his boxers with duck tap over his mouth. While wanda is laughing insanely debating wether to use the blow tourch or his own lighter.

She quickly throws the lighter over her shoulder and shrugs…while john starts weeping.

AND FLASH

They were both laughing standing less than a foot apart from each other. They both became serious after realizing it ad just stared into each others eyes.

He lifted his had …paused to make sure she knew what he was doing …then placed it gently on her check when she did not protest they

"be careful rogue" he said seriously.

She laughed saying "yah ill remember that next time were both in combat …wait no scratch that in p.e."

He pulled his face closer to her…only an inch apart….licking his lips…just watching the way the rain ran down her opened lips, driving him crazy. "im serious chere I don't want you to get hurt"

They just stood there looking at each other quite. She looked in his eyes try to figure out if he was serious and why. She shock her head in agreement. Leaned closer breathing in the air that escaped her mouth…they stood there with out moving…breathing in each others air. He stepped back hating himself for doing but having to or else he would have kissed her. He left her breathless, in the middle of the street left alone to her thoughts.

She looked down to see her reflection in a puddle. She felt cold missing something that was apart of her. she grew angry …now cursing the rain in mocking her...to not kiss him when she had the chance.


	4. naughty summer

Hey! Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men …blah blah blah

Xxx

"Like I totally can't believe this!" kitty was storming down the halls of the institute half wet with a piece of paper waving in her hands. A wet frustrated frizzy-haired kitty is not a pretty sight. Students were literally jumping out of her way as she stumped up to the professors office. She was about to "knock" on the door when a familiar friendly voice welcomed her to come in.

Kitty ran in through the doors and slammed both her hands on the professor's desk.

"like professor today at school----!" kitty yelled still not believing what occurred earlier that day.

"I know" the professor sat calmly with his fingers templed, leaning back on his wheel chair.

"but mystique---!"

"I know"

"but their----!"

"I know"

"but--" kitty just stood their confused but finally calming down from her hysterics

"kitty so far they have done nothing wrong …apocalypse is over, and if they were planning something we also have the upper hand of having a close eye on them" what the professor stated was both reasonable and true.

"um…ok..ok?" still a little confused.

"ok"

"ok…o you need to like sign---" kitty pulled out the paper she was holding and gave it to the professor, which he signed quickly.

"ok" kitty took the paper back and stopped right before walking out the door. "like thanxs professor…your really easy to like talk too"

"anytime kitty" he nodded his head at her, in respond she smiled brightly and skipped off. Once she was out of the room the professor clenched his head with both hands.

"dear god that girl can talk….she even thinks like and totally" he pushed the intercom to the med lab.

A strong and gentle voice responded. "evening professor"

"evening hank…can you do me a favor and bring me some Tylenol please"

"of course professor" he laughed "another talk with kitty I see"

Xxx

Kitty finally reached her room. She threw her book bag one her bed and was getting ready to take a shower when jubilee barged into her room and threw herself on kitty's bed, picking up the half wet paper the professor signed.

"hey Jubes" kitty groaned, another trait she picked up from rogue who also picked it up from Logan.

"omg! You have a fieldtrip tomorrow! …in art…damn that piotr is hot!" jubilee screamed having flash backs of bumping into him and his literally steal body….a teenager + raging hormones + a guy + six packs abs need of cold water.

"how did you know he's like the art teacher" kitty asked getting her towel and pajamas

"well..auto shop was full, so I was stuck in cooking class…so of course I ditched it" she stated as if it was completely obvious "and I bumped into him while he was getting some paint or something…and let me tell you I fricken hurt myself "bumping" into him" she rubbed her head remembering past events wondering how many brain cells she lost from THAT head injury.

Kitty had to snap her fingers to get her attention again.

"o yea so where are you going" jubilee said as if nothing happened.

Kitty sighed "we're going to the MET"

"niiiiice"

"yah like w/e I got to go" she shock herself from beginning to actually like him. I mean she couldn't stop drooling at the fact that he knew so much art and how shy he was…and the way he spook about the strokes of the paint brush telling the class to FEEL it, the emotions that it showed….she couldn't help herself but blush at the way he hesitated to take her hand to help her with her painting. And she loved the way he blushed as well when he realized how close they were, which was when lance got mad and tried punching piotr …but ended up crying like a girl because he literally rammed his hand through steel . _Damn it! Snap out of it kit what the hell are you like doing! I cant believe im thinking this way …but hes so hot shy, sensitive, artistic----ahhh and hes also bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!...but how can someone be bad when their so-----_

"um kit….your scaring me im…im gonna go" jubilee said inching herself at the door.

"ok like see yah later"

"riiiiiiiiiight" and with that she ran out.

1 HR. LATER

Kitty finished taking a shower and was finally in bed. _Damn how can I sleep when Im so nervous about like tomorrow..o god I like like him! damn it no I cant sleep!_

2 MIN.S LATER

Rogue walked quietly into the room dripping wet. She looked over at kitty to find her dead asleep. She smiled. Getting her stuff ready to take a shower she noticed something fall from her bag. She bent down to pick it up and noticed it was a queen of hearts, she couldn't help from smiling, she flipped the card over only to pale at what it said:

_To my queen of hearts_

_p.s. damn chere you naughty in the summer!_

Xxx

Muahahaha..lol…ok I want reviews ppl! Lots and lots of reviews pleaz!


	5. how high?

He he…um…sry ppl for not writttin for so long apparently costume designing for to high school plays really distracts you…or maybe its just my ADD..COUGHS WELL with no further ado …I bring you an update

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men..(sobs)

Bayville high school

Tuesday, June 13, 2006 (kitty: wait is that right…like I mean that means the next day for us was over 6 months----muffled sound uhh…please excuse ..err…um…It WA**_S_** _**A**l_L A**_N_** I**_l_**Le**_s_**iOnnn …um..coughs nervously BACK TO THE STORY)

* * *

Date: Tuesday, June 13, 2006

Time: 8:30 am.

Location: Bayville High School, Front of school….janitors closet…lances locker (with a shrine of kitty pictures every where)…girls locker room…cafeteria…girls locker room….girls bathroom….girls locker room…girls locker room…girls locker room….----

"giggle girl to blue fuzz, like giggle girl to blue fuzz" kitty whispered into her walk-e-talkie which she black mailed Scott to get after walking in on him putting on his pants and wearing a black lace pearl g-string (you know that freaky thing that's in Victoria secret, that you wonder how the hell you can wear that) in which she still wakes up in cold sweats in having nightmares of.

"yah "walk through walls"?" Kurt replied.

"can you like stop teleporting, your like totally gonna set off a smoke detector" kitty said annoyed "im gonna have to leave to my fieldtrip in like 10 min.s! your suppose to see if the acolytes are planning anything so that I at least know if im going to any danger."

"o yea…"

"what did you say?"

"er um ..nothing"

"well get back here"

"vight …theve" at the last word he teleported right in front of kitty, while at the same time the fire alarm went off. Screaming students were running out of the school drenched in water, and apparently it was white Tuesday for screaming cheerleaders were running around bumping into each other.

"well you should have been wearing bras in the first place!" kitty yelled "so did you see anything good?"

"er…um…ya…vuo can say that" Kurt said while having flash backs at his unneeded trips to the girls locker room, then ran in a sprint in the other direction.

"like what the hell Kurt" kitty called after Kurt confused "where are you going?"

"um….something came up" and teleported. (A/N: im sry but if you haven't seen the Brady bunch the movie…well then you just don't get it…and I just HAD to use that line)

_Im gonna kill Kurt …he knows I cant be left alone with my hormones…let alone with hot guys running around wet _kitty smaked herself on the head, after she noticed that she was drowling. _you must fight it! But their all hot and wet…AND DEAR GOD THEIR STRIPPING THEIR CLOTHES OFF _kitty couldn't take it anymore, she started to do a 360 degree appreciation turn checking out all the guys until she saw blob take off his shirt in which everything went black for her. And woke up in the arms of a (sadly dry) incredibly hot Russian.

"Ms. Pride?" his accent was strong in his extremely concerned voice. Kitty couldn't resist the smell of his cologne, it was soft but manly with a crisp scent. She noticed it immediately for it was the first time she smelled it on him. usually when she walks down the halls and passes by a hot guy she always gets that wiff of cologne…but every time she passed Piotr there was nothing. (a/n: come on girls you cant tell me you don't notice that.. : P )

"Tommy Hilfigure" was what kitty mumbled, no yea, no ouch, or for god sakes a fricken 'what-the-hell' nooooo she names his cologne!

"excuse me" he asked confused, he was really close to her on the floor and was holding up the black of her head.

Kitty blushed incredibly after realizing what she just did "your cologne, you put a little to much….but it smells great!" she tried to be bright when she realized how red piotr's face was getting and how he wouldn't meet her eye. _crap way to go kit! _She thought miserably.

While on the other hand he was secretly plotting revenge on Remy for ever making him buy that damn bottle. _Well she noticed…yea you idiot cause you put to much…damn American products! _He stood up, straightening himself quickly and offered kitty a hand.

Kitty accepted the help and decided to break the awkward silence. "kitty"

He looked at her confused.

"kitty, you can call me kitty" she gave him a bright smile "Ms. Pride is too formal"

He returned her smile and replied "piotr"

Kitty could have sworn they had a moment…but then his little fan club came and reminded him that the bus was waiting while of course sending evil glances at kitty.

Then reality hit her… _crap did I just flirt with the bad guy…_then shrugged _wouldn't be the first time...nor the last...

* * *

_

It was already third period and Wanda already knew how to gut toad 300 ways in front of the class while 1. still be found innocent and 2. not ruin her new black led zeppelin shirt…perfect. But before she had time to choose a plan the bell rang…for 4th period.

Sending twice a much death glares then usual she met up with rogue at her locker.

"ah've never seen ya give so many death glares at once, ah may have competition" rogue joked while slamming her locker shut, then sent one of her most deadly looks causing the whole left hall to flinch.

"there's no competition" Wanda smiled evilly causing the biggest jock on the football team to run to a corner and sit in feudal position. "plus im running behind schedule"

Rogue raised an eyebrow "o..day dreamin about guttin toad with a pencil again?"

"nah, this time it was with a paper clip" rogue would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Wanda said it with a straight face.

Rogue shrugged "so tell meh wanda, do we have auto shop today?"

"yah, the blow torch wouldn't work"

"awwww… cheer up sugah, tomorrow is still another day" rogue teased at the depressed Wanda.

They were both about to leave to class until Jade Temple ran up to rogue.

"ello lov" the hippie stated.

"hey sugah" rogue smiled

"hey jades any new designs?" wanda asked to rogues surprise

"yah, ill e-mail you pic.s later, k" the 2 min. bell rang, reminding jade the her class was in the 3rd floor while she was still in the 1st. "crap! Hey rogue call me later about doing that thing over the summer again! Bye!"

"what thing over the summer? Does it have anything to do with the famous 'I know what you did last summer' thing Pyro and gambit keep saying" Wanda asked suspiciously "and how do you know jade?"

"um…ah don't know what ya'll talking about…how do ya know her…ah thought ya don't associate with humans…or anyone for that matter" rogue countered. They both glared at each other.

"I don't ask questions, you don't ask questions" wanda finally said

"good" they said at the same time, while they both shook gloved hands.

"so do you want to see how high john jumps when you put a torch under his ass?" wanda asked smirking.

"5 ft and ya got a bet" rogue laughed

"hmmm…a don't know I mean you got to give the skinny man some credit I mean he does work out…I say 3ft" wanda said thoughtfully "and are you sure you want to make another bet…I mean you already lost 50 bucks to me yesterday"

"yah..and ah plan on winning it back" rogue smiled. "so is it a deal?"

Wanda shrugged "deal, huh…now I can buy my cds"

"ya never buy your cds"

"well now I can"

"don't tell meh ya turning into a good civilian on meh"rogue asked shocked

"I said that I can, not that I will"

Both girls went off to class laughing, scaring the rest of the late pedestrians in their wake.

* * *

ok reviews ppl! And I promise to finsh the story by the end of july!...HOPefullY

PEACE


	6. kinky cat suite

Hey, thank you reviewers..I LOV U GUYS SO MUCH sobs

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men

Xxx

"And here is a self-portrait of Van Gogh" piotr said quietly. You can hear the admiration in his voice when he spoke of each stroke expressed in van gogh's paintings. Kitty was impressed in his knowledge of art work from old and new artists...well when she wasn't checking out his butt. Now there's a piece of art work she can really appreciate and apparently the rest of the girls in her art class too "and well…I believe that…that its b-better to experience art work on your own… " he coughed nervously "just..just be back at the front at 3…" it took the guys awhile to realize what he said then went off in cheers dragging there over-active hormone filled girlfriends as far a way from piotr as they can.

Kitty was starring at the painting of echo when she saw a depressed Russian walk sadly away to sit at a bench._o god like what should I do he like looks really depressed. _She the worriedly _no its all an act hes probably sad because the security is tighter then he thought and now he cant steal the mona lisa! No you idiot he couldn't do that, plus how would that benefit magneto! How do I know and what makes you thin he wouldn't steal it? BECAUSE THE MONA LISA IS AT THE LOURVE YOU MOROUN!... good point…you do know your fighting with your self right…like shut up!_

"hey Piotr like, whats wrong?" kitty asked while sitting beside him "I mean like the way you were going on about the one-eared man I thought you would be in heaven ditiching us to really see his paintings…or maybe had a thing for him…"

He looked at her with a weak smile "well katya the one painting I thrived to see is closed off" he sighed depressingly "I think they are trying to get back at us for bring loud unappreciative teenagers..i mean ex-except you, katya"

Kitty blushed at his last remark and loved the way he wouldn't give her eye contact. "well, which one like is it" kitty said now determined to make him happy. She grabbed a blushing Piotr's hand, pulling him to his feet and started walking.

"uh..well its "starry night" by van gogh" he stuttered. "katya, please may I ask what your doing?"

"well lets see" kitty stopped infront of a wall (this wasn't her first time at the MET) and gave him a mischievous smile. Looking around first and seeing no one she tightened her hold on piotr's hand and him through the wall with her.

He sputtered for words when they were finally in the closed off room.until he froze in his tracks finally looking up at the painting he dreamed of seeing ever since a little boy in Russia. She smiled at his expression and noticed o-too-well how he didn't let go of her hand.

"thank you"

Xxxx

"YA GODDAMN SWAMP RAT!" rogue yelled feverishly "COME BACK HERE SO AH CAN GUT YA!"

Two words…

Dodge ball.

Wanda and john were sitting on the bleachers…well actually wanda was…john had to sit on a doughnut.

"so wat happened her Sheila" pyro asked after wincing when he came back with the popcorn. Wanda grabbed a handful and shoved it in her mouth.

"o shes just pissed that she lost 50 bucks again" wanda said while finding it hard to sit on her now over stuffed wallet. "o and remy mentioned something about kinky leaf and vine suites in the summer"

John started laughing like crazy "I don't know remy! I think I liked the cat suit better!" john yelled at a poor swamp rat being pinned to the ground by rouge, while wrapped in a volley ball net. But remy didn't have to worry for long about being gutted, when a vicious rogue turned her venomous slitted eyes at the stupid pyromaniac

"you are crazy" wanda laughed

Pyro just felt his butt heat up again "crap" said a dead man

Xxx

Well you guys just got a clue ..muahaha lol..sry not that much romy or janda …but it still had good kiotr right! Lol

PEACE


End file.
